A Moulded Life Magic
by master-anime-archer
Summary: Not your usual Harry is a ninja story. It's the time of the next generation of great shinobi to step up and they are rearing and ready to go. But there are a few complications as a little twist of fate and luck intervene.  Summary may change
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hello again everyone! This is another previously written story that most likely has horrible spelling and grammer but I really needed feed back and ideas. You know the drill people. I own only my own characters and the plot. Possible ooc and ocs. Enjoy people!**

The Begining of the Second Generation...

Koruten was tired. All she had wanted to do was sleep but no. She had train. She was happy because she got to go with her father but still, her bed was so soft and warm. She sat up and rubbed at her deep red eyes. They were one of her most distinctive qualities. They almost looked like the sharingan although they lacked the small black shapes in the center. She had yet to acquire her kekei genkai. It was important that she get this quality because she was one of the few new Uchihas in the village of Konohagakura no sato. She was eight years old and the daughter of Sausuke and Sakura Uchiha. Her uncle, Itachi Uchiha was sitting in the living room talking with her father when she peeked around the corner silently. Her uncle was wearing some glasses to help protect his light sensitive eyes but that didn't impair his vision. She approached her father and stared at him excitedly. "Alright Chibi. Let's have some breakfast and then we can go. Does that sound okay to you?" "Yep!" Her uncle smiled down at her. "Are you and your father going somewhere?" "Uh-huh! He promised to take me training. I've been practicing! Will you come watch?" He chuckled. "I might." Her father ruffled her hair affectionately. "Did you want to come join us Aniki?" "Sorry Sausuke. Mina is going through some, um, needy periods." He fidgeted a bit. His wife, Mina, was pregnant with twins and they were due any day now. "Aw. Does the great prodigy Uchiha Itachi let his wife scare him?" "Sausuke! Get in here now!" He winced at the sound of his wife's voice. "Yes cherry blossom." Itachi was laughing his head off. "What was that you were saying little brother?" A very pregnant Sakura made her way into the room with her stomach bulging. Their second child was also due any day although they were only having one. Koruten giggled as she walked over to her mother and put her hands on the elder woman's stomach. "I can feel him! He feels so nice and warm. I can't wait to see him!"

That was Koruten. She had the ability to be able to read chakra signatures extremely accurately. So much so to the point that if she had met them before she could recognize them instantly at any time afterwards. She could was so adept that it was almost like she possessed a byakugan. While she couldn't really see the chakra itself she could sense it so accurately that she may as well have had it. Her mother smiled down at her daughter lovingly. "Why don't you go and sit down in the kitchen. We'll be right there okay?" "Okay." With that the young girl went into the kitchen. "Sausuke-kun?" "Yes?" He gulped.

A woman moody from pregnancy was bad enough but if that woman happened to be a kunoichi, well imagine the woman and multiply that by about a million. That was what the youngest Uchiha male was dealing with. "Can I have purple ice cream and some dango?" "Of course, love. See you later Aniki." And so he hurried off to find some purple ice cream.

Not long after he disappeared a fairly short woman with dark brown hair and sporting a robe with the uchiha crest appeared in the door. "Itachi-kun?" "Yes Mina?" He looked almost identical to his brother only seconds before. "I wanted to go for a walk but now I'm tired. Will you carry me back?" He nodded and then carefully swept his wife off her feet bridal style before heading back to the part of the Uchiha district that he and his family now lived in.

After Sausuke returned with Sakura'a dango and purple ice cream they all sat down at the table and began eating. After they all had eaten something Sausuke took his daughter with him to the private training grounds. There they stayed and practiced several techniques. "Okay Koru, let's see it." She nodded determinedly and closed her eyes. She began running through the seals resolutely before holding a hand to her mouth and inhaling deeply. Then she breathed out releasing a lot of steam. "Darn it." He went over to his daughter and patted her head. "Don't worry. It just takes practice. You're trying to do give it too much power. It's burning itself out too quickly. Try again but just let the fire flow. Don't try to force it." She nodded, stood, did the hand seals, held up her hand, inhaled, and a large fireball came from her mouth. "I did it!"

"You did." He picked her up and swung her around. "Good job chibi. I'm so proud of you. She nuzzled him for a moment before he set her down. When he did she looked around. "Tou-san? Is there someone else here?" She was looking around the surroundings. He immediately fell into a fighting stance. Following his example she too fell into a low stance and approached the trees. She looked around trying to pinpoint the chakra signature but it was difficult. Finally she found it but when she did it confused her.

"There. The snake. It's like it's a person but... I don't know." Sausuke carefully approached the creature that was curled tightly. He looked at it as he hissed out. "What are you?" The snake lazily opened its eyes and blinked at him, then at Koruten. The snake was about six feet long and as thick as a boa contrictor although it had a long evil looking fangs. "_You are a speaker. I have not met a speaker. I have heard of another speaker but he is far away and, should Kami allow, will stay that way. I have no name but long fang. I know not what you mean when you say what."_ Koruten felt found her courage and spoke to it in the hissing serpent language as well. "Why does your chakra feel like a shinobi?" The snake looked at her in surprise.

"_Two speakers? I am unsure. All I know is what I know and what I am. I'm sorry I cannot help you."_ It shivered and suddenly Sausuke understood why it had come out of the forest. "Koru, why don't you build a fire. I'm going to teach you a handy technique." Once she had done so he held up a few of the sticks. "Don't try to breathe out too quickly or you won't be able to control it. This won't incinerate everything like the Gokokyu but it will if you aren't very careful. Watch." He performed some slow seals and then exhaled slowly. A thin tongue of flame shot out and curled around the gathered wood like a snake before he performed more seals and opened his mouth, expelling steam. He turned back to the snake. _"_You can use this for warmth until we're done." _"Thank you Sannin, hime."_ She giggled. "But I'm not a princess." The snake considered her a moment then shook its head. _"You are."_ With that it curled up next to the fire.

They spent the morning training away. It wasn't until lunch time when they finally stopped and went back to the house where they were met by Sakura at the door. "I have an appointment at the hospital for a check up. Why don't you two come with me and then we can get some lunch afterwards?" So the little family of three, soon to be four, made their way through the streets of Konohagakure. Once they reached the hospital the pinket walked over to the check in desk. It was about two minutes before she was led to a room followed by her husband and daughter. Five minutes later a tall busty blonde in a green coat came in. "Hello Sakura, Sasuke, Koru. How are all of you?" Sakura smiled. "I have a strange feeling. Little Kei has been restless since this morning." The elder woman frowned. "Well, let's check this out. What do you think Koru?" Her hands glowed blue as she placed them over her former student's stomach. The little girl looked thoughtful. I think he just can't wait to see the world!" "Maybe, hmm… You might need to stay here for a little bit." "Alright shishou. Why don't you two go ahead and go get some lunch. I'll meet you later." Sasuke frowned. "Okay Sakura-chan. We'll be back soon."

Although he agreed he did not look pleased. So he led the little kunonichi trainee to a stand where they both got full plates of dango. Although it was one of Sasuke's favorite dishes he was distracted and only ended up eating a few pieces before pushing it over to Koruten. She looked thoughtful before she spoke. "Tou-kun? Are you okay?" He smiled tiredly. "Yeah. I'm just worried about your Kaa-chan." "Will she be okay?" "I hope so." Before he could say anything more Shizune ran in. "Uchiha-san! Come with me! It's Sakura-chan! Kei is coming."

He jumped up and ran at top speed through the village, closely followed by Koruten. She was extremely fast for her age and could barely keep up with the two more experienced shinobi. Shizune waited for her when she got to the hospital while Sasuke had already gone inside to help his wife through the pain he knew she would experience. "Shizune-san how long until I can go see Kaa-chan?" The little girl wanted so badly to go and see her parents and her new little brother. "Soon Uchiha-chan, soon."

It wasn't long until the little girl had fallen asleep. She was shaken awake a little later by the former Hokage. "Tsunade-chan?" The old woman was smiling widely. "Do you want to come see your new little brother?" The little girl's eyes went wide and she jumped up, all sleepiness forgotten, and rushed into the room where her mother and father were. A little bundle was gurgling in her father's arms. At the sight of his little daughter Sausuke bent over so she could see his second child. The little boy blinked his startlingly emerald eyes at his sister and happily smiled. "Konichiwa Otouto-kun." She nuzzled him with her nose and he giggled. Her life was perfect.

Kei and Sakura were allowed to return home the next morning. When they got there Sausuke had forced his exhausted wife to go lay down in bed. At first she tried to talk her way out it but he cut her off with a swift kiss before she could get more than a few words out. "Maybe you're right." With that he made sure she fell asleep in their bed before going to check on his new son. Koruten was playing with the small child that was laying in his crib while talking quietly to him. Sausuke came in and looked over her. "Come on Koru. Bed time." "O-okay." She yawned widely as he took her to her room next door. She crawled into bed and he tucked her in. "Tou-kun, will you tell me a story?" "Okay but just one, then you have to go to bed." So he told her of his adventures when he was a genin. She fell asleep just as he finished. "Goodnight, Koruten." He kissed her forehead and then went to bed himself.

Not long after the birth of Kei a letter was delivered to the Uchiha residence. It was addressed to Sakura's mother who had been dead for a while. The woman had been a shinobi and had died when Sakura was thirteen. Sakura frowned sadly at the name of the person it was addressed to and then ripped the envelope open. It was from her mother's younger sister. Her aunt lived out of the hidden continent and was a witch. Her mother had never had the talent but her sister certainly had. It read as follows.

_Daisy, I have not seen you in so long! How are you doing? I've tried writing to you before but the letters kept getting lost. You've no idea how hard it is to get any post through to you. I was wondering if you and your husband would come join James and me for a week. You would be welcome to stay at our house. I almost forgot! You have a daughter now don't you. I never got to tell you congratulations. Bring her as well then. Awaiting your reply, Lily_

Sakura sat down with a sigh. Noticing her mood change Sausuke came over and read the letter over her shoulder. "Hm… Well I guess we could go if you wanted. What do you want to do?" She closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples. "I don't know. I've never met my aunt. I do know that she's a witch though." Sausuke started stroking her hair absent-mindedly while she relaxed into his soft hands. "I think I would like to go. Have you gotten any missions?" He shook his head. "No. I just finished one yesterday. I think the Dobe wants to give me some time to spend with my family." They both smiled. It was decided. They were going to visit England.

When they had told Naruto, who was the current Hokage, he was more than happy to allow his two best friends to go visit a family member. He also gave them the mission of reporting the political goings on in the wizarding world as it had been quite awhile since they had made contact with the foreign community. Meanwhile Itachi had agreed to keep watch over the Uchiha complex while his brother and family were gone. Although because he was going to be pretty busy, his own daughters had been born a few days prior, Naruto had assigned a few ANBU to guard the complex. Koruten was also allowed leave from the academy as long as she kept up with her studies, which she promised to do. This was quite unnecessary though because she was practically at graduation level and she was only eight years old.

The morning of their departure the family made their way to the docks where they boarded a ship. It was fairley small but comfortable nonetheless. From there it began sailing towards what looked like open ocean. Before long they hit a thick fog that seemed to slow the progress of the little skiff. It was late evening by the time they reached the place of arrival. They had dressed in the average English fashion for the time and made their way to the door of a house.

Sakura had written a letter to them before she and her family decided to go that went something like this.

_Lily, I'm sorry to tell you that my mother, your sister, is dead. She died six years ago. This is her daughter, Sakura, writing. Although we have never met I would love to come and meet you and your family. I hope you won't mind. I would also like to bring my two children and husband. Please send your reply with this falcon. Your niece, Sakura Haruno Uchiha_

Four days later the reply letter had come. It had expressed lily's sorrow for the passing of her sister and informed them that yes, they were more than welcome to visit and stay in their home with them. This was what led up to the arrival of the family on the doorstep of the Potters.

When they rung the door bell a woman with dark red hair opened the door and took in the sight of the four very young people. "Ah! Are you Sakura?" The girl with pink hair stepped forward with a little boy on her hip. The boy had a shock of wild black hair and a pair of dark emerald eyes just like the girl she assumed was his mother. "Yes. My name is Sakura Haruno." The elder woman welcomed the family into the living room where two men and a boy that looked to be slightly younger than Kei sat happily.

"Arigatou for inviting us to visit you. I am Uchiha Sakura. This is my husband Uchiha Sausuke and my two children Koruten and Kei." James Potter was looking them up and down. "You're quite young aren't you?" The two obviously foreign adults looked at each other before the girl spoke again. "I apologize that my husband is quiet. He doesn't speak English very well. As for your question, where we are from one is considered an adult when we graduate from the academy and for the most it is at the age of," here she paused for a moment as she couldn't remember the exact number, "one three."

This little statement caused some appalling looks but once those were out of the way the night carried on smoothly. Sausuke even hit it off pretty well with Black and Potter. Everything went well until Sakura asked about her other aunt. She knew nothing of the woman as not only had she never met the woman but her mother had never told her much of the younger woman. The only thing she did know was that the woman was a civilian.

Serious let out a bark like laugh while the two other magic folk shared a look. "She doesn't feel that anyone that is not exactly like her are worth acknowledging." Sausuke scoffed and spoke in rapid Japanese. Sakura whacked him across the back of the head in retaliation. "You are not teaching our children that you baka." But Koruten was laughing behind her mother quietly. James Potter was the one acting the most curious. "Sausuke-kun doesn't think very highly of those that believe that. And as I told him, he will NOT be teaching our children that language." This got a decent laugh out of the wizards. At about ten o'clock they were shown to two rooms, one for Sakura and Sausuke and the other for Koruten and Kei. Koruten and Kei were sharing with the Potter's son, Harry.

Sakura had come in to put Kei and Koruten to bed when Lilly Potter came in. The elder woman watched as her pink haired niece laid the little boy down in the crib next to her own son and whispered quiet Japanese to him. There was a striking resemblance between the two boys although Kei had darker eyes and longer, smoother hair. Then she turned to Lilly. "Thank you for letting us stay here." "Your welcome. You have beautiful children." She put her hand over her stomach as she went up to the railing of Kei's crib. Both were silent for a few minutes as they watched the two children sleep.

"Lilly-chan, I know I asked about her before, but what happened between my kaa-chan, her other sister and you?" Lilly sighed. "Your mother was a year younger than me and I was a year younger than Petunia. I received a letter from Hogwarts, the school for wizards and witches, on my eleventh birthday. There was a little wizard boy that lived in the neighborhood that I talked to often enough and we were good friends. Your mother was happy for me and encouraged me to do well all the time even though she never got a letter. She always said that the life of a witch wasn't for her. But Petunia, she was overcome with jealousy. She never thought she could be much of anything. I honestly think that your mother was the only one that kept her sane at all. She never went to college and married a man named Vernon Dursley."

"On the summer that I turned seventeen, I realized that while Petunia was the perfect woman your mother was a bit more, rebellious. The week after your mother's sixteenth birthday several ninja from the hidden continent came. I never saw but a few glances of them but whenever I did your mother was always talking with them." Here Lilly ran her fingers through her hair and fingered a ring on a chain around her neck. "Your mum never got along with our parents well but that was the last straw. Petunia told our parents that your mum was spending a lot of time and was getting very friendly with one of the ninja in particular. They didn't like that. You have to understand that our parents were simple folk. Your mother told them that she had had enough of them trying to control her life and that was the last time they were going to see her."

"She went to her room and when our parents went to her room to check on her the next afternoon, they found a note that said she and Kazuzu, the ninja she had fallen in love with, were going to be married and she was returning to the ninja home land. She had apparently arranged for Kazuzu to meet her in her room and from there she left with him and the others. It wasn't until a year later that we heard from her at all. She wrote to Petunia and me that she was okay and happy and to not tell our parents. When your mum left is when Petunia lost it. She married Vernon at nineteen and never spoke to your mother or me if she could at all help it. I still feel sorry for her. Vernon Dursley is a pig of a man that hates us as much as any person could. I don't think Petunia ever really hated me, or your mother though. I think she was just jealous."

There was a moment of silence. Sakura was thinking over everything her aunt had just told her. It made sense to say that her other aunt was jealous as well as why her mother almost never talked of her life before she had met Kazuzu Haruno. "Arigatou gozei mas Lilly-chan. I appreciate you telling me. I just have one more question. What is that ring?" "Hm? Oh this. It's something my parents gave all of us. It has all three of our names on it." Sakura reached into the front of her shirt and pulled out a matching ring on a chain. "My kaa-chan was wearing it when she died. I never once saw her without it on."

Lilly fingered the ring before letting it fall around the younger woman's neck again. It was then she noticed the red and white Uchiha fan hanging tightly around her neck on a chain. "That is a beautiful necklace." "Thank you. It's the crest of the Uchiha clan. Sausuke-kun gave it to me before we got married. It's been in his family for a while." Lilly paused a moment in thought. "Did something happen to him? He seems like he's recovering from something but I can't put my finger on what." Sakura looked over at her daughter that was sleeping peacefully and decided that she would be honest with the woman.

"Yes. The Uchiha clan all lived in one area of the village. Sausuke was eight when everyone in his family but his older brother was killed. For a long time he would barely talk to anyone but now he and his brother are trying to rebuild the clan. There's my two children, Koruten and Kei and then Itachi, Sausuke's older brother, has twin girls. So to answer your question Sausuke is healing but it's still going to take some time." Here James opened the door quietly. "Lilly? Oh here you are. It's time to go to bed you know." He pouted childishly and the addressed woman just laughed quietly. "Good night Sakura." The pinkkete nodded before yawning and heading to the room she would be sharing with her husband. When she opened the door a pair of familiar strong arms trapped her from behind. She leaned into his strong chest as he half carried, half dragged her to the bed.

The days passed fairly peacefully for everyone in the Potter house until the fourth night. Koruten had talked her parents into taking her with them when they went out for dinner that evening. James had suggested a restaurant close by that he thought they might enjoy going to. So the young couple left with their daughter to eat, leaving their son with the Potters to watch over him. When they returned they could immediately tell that something was wrong. The house was in ruins. Sharing a single look the shinobi ran as fast as they could to search for the former inhabitants. Sakura homed in on the place where her child's crib had been and found both hers and Lilly's sons crying. Their foreheads were bleeding with identical cuts. She knelt over them and called to her daughter.

"Koruten, come here and hold your cousin while I check them over." The young girl complied and rocked the boy in her arms until he calmed. While Sakura worked to heal the boys' foreheads Sausuke checked over the wreckage of the house. It didn't take long for him to find the body of both Lilly and James Potter. Both were dead although he wasn't sure how. That led him to believe that it had been the work of a genjutsu. Only that could kill without leaving a mark.

He made his way back over to where the rest of his family knelt carefully and delivered his findings to Sakura. She shook her head in grief but quickly refocused on the children in front of her. She needed to concentrate on keeping the living alive before she let herself grieve. The wounds they had received, although small, did not want to heal. She did finally manage to stop the bleeding but it still left a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on the skin. When Kei blinked his eyes turned red for a moment and he cried out. They hurt and burned in his eye sockets. Sakura noticed this and acted quickly. It was too soon for him to gain the sharingan. His eyes were too underdeveloped for the strain it caused.

She held her hand over his eyes and forcefully stopped the chakra flow to his eyes for a moment. It was a short amount of time but still enough to force his eyes to return to their green color. When the chakra pathways reopened he began to quiet down some. Sausuke took him gently and rocked him while she finished with Harry. It didn't take but a few minutes but by that time she had finished a large man twice the size of any normal man, had appeared. He was wearing a giant brown coat. When he saw them he shouted. "Oi! What do you think you lot are doing?" Enraged he pointed a flowery pink umbrella at them.

They leaped out of the way and before the giant man or the shinobi could react the night air was rent apart by the roaring of a large motorcycle. It came from the sky and landed between them. Astride the machine sat Serious Black. "Hagrid! What are you doing?" "I was sent by Dumbledore to come and take Harry to his Aunt and Uncle's place." He puffed his chest up importantly. "Yes but why are you attacking these people?" "They were doing funny stuff to Harry." He growled the words out past his teeth. "Hagrid, These are family of Lilly and James. Lilly's niece and her family." The man seemed confused now. "But Dumbledore said that Harry didn't have any other family…"

While they talked Sakura hushed Harry and Kei and stood. "Black-san, what is going on?" Both men turned to her. "It would seem that Voldemort has found Lilly and James and," He gulped. "killed them. But I wonder why Harry is still alive." Suddenly something clicked on his face. "Sakura, Hagrid is going to take Harry to his aunt and uncle's. It really would be the best thing I suppose." Sakura could see the pain on his face as he spoke. "Why not take Harry with you? You are his godfather, are you not?" "It wouldn't be safe with me though. I'll be hunted down." "Come with us then." All but Sakura jumped at the sound of Sausuke's voice. "We have more than enough room and no one can enter without permission." Sakura nodded. "Hagrid-san. Potter, Lilly was my aunt. I live in the Hidden Continent. It would be the best option. Black-san and Harry-itoko could stay safely." Black was nodding thoughtfully. "Yes. Hagrid, you can have my motorcycle, I won't need it anymore. Tell Dumbledore that Harry is safe with his Godfather."

It took some convincing but eventually the half giant relented and took off on the motor bike. Now Serious turned to the others. "The only way Voldemort couldv'e found Lilly and James is if their secret keeper spilled it. I was going to be their secret keeper but at the last minute they switched to Peter Petigrew. He must have told, the dirty little rat." Sausuke understood where this was going. "I'll go with you. Sakura, we'll meet at the docks." "Alright. Good luck Sausuke." She kissed him quickly before he took off with Black. "Koru, go through the wreckage and see if you can find any of our things and anything of importance. Tonight we're going home."

When Sausuke left with the wizard he glanced at him and felt an aura of revenge around him. "Black-san,-" "Don't try to talk me out of this. I'm going to kill Peter for this." "Actually I was going to say that I will let you do the honors but I will provide backup. I know what it feels like to want nothing but revenge. It hurts a lot. Shadows of emotions flickered across his eyes. Serious thought about it. Despite how young he seemed, his eyes told another story. He seemed tortured and like he had seen far too much for his age. He would think of that later. They had found him.

"Peter, you scum bag!" The rather mousy man turned around and beheld both men looking pretty menacing. "Serious, my friend. What-" "Don't try it you slimy git. How could you? Lilly and James! You deserve to die you little rat." Before either could do anything but tense Peter sliced off his own finger and blew up the street with a curse, killing a number of bystanders that were investigating the noise. Sausuke's eyes, now sharingan, raced across the ground searching for anything. He saw nothing but a rat racing towards the shadows leaving a trail of blood. Wait. He raced after the little animal but just as he was about to catch him he turned into a man again and disappeared on the spot.

"Damn it!" He went back over to the street where Serious was. The man was surrounded by wizards all with wands pointed at him. He seemed to have lost he will to fight as he was just standing there, laughing. Sausuke grunted in annoyance but understood all the same. If he didn't act quickly the man would lose all of his sanity as he himself nearly had. He leaped out and started disabling the wizards around Black. Once he got to the man he disappeared in a puff of smoke and a blowing of leaves. Once far enough away he half dragged half led the man back. When they were almost back he seemed to find himself. "What am I- what hap- where?" He took a deep breath. "Is Pedigrew alive?" Sausuke nodded stiffly. "I followed him but he disappeared before I could catch him. He'll have to be careful now though. Those people think he's dead and you killed him." "I would have!" "I know. I know I told you that I would allow you to kill him but if I ever see him again I'm going to mangekyo him so fast he won't be able to do so much as whimper. No one gets away from an Uchiha."

It didn't take long for them to reach the dock where they met Sakura with the three children. Both males wordlessly boarded the vessel and a short while later they were heading out to sea covered in the thick, rolling fog. While they were waiting for their arrival Koruten told Serious about the hidden countries and her schooling. The entire prospect fascinated him and kept his mind off of the past several hours. When the fog got so thick that you couldn't see your hand in front of your face Sausuke activated his sharingan and dispelled a small hole in the barrier for them to get through. The change in his eyes frightened Serious but he didn't say anything. _'I guess I'll just have to get use to it.'_

When the boat landed at the port closest to Konoha they got off and began the trek back to the village. It was early in the morning by now and despite all of them being exhausted they traveled on. It would've taken less time had they not had the two extra people with them but even so the two more experienced shinobi had to admire the wizard and their daughter. Even though Koruten was not used to staying up for more than about fifteen hours she pushed through it. She was carrying her little cousin as Serious was very weak and distracted. She examined his soft face that was so much like her late uncle. She looked up when their little group reached the gates of her home village.

There were two men standing at the gate looking tired and slightly bored. At the sight of the two, second generation sanin they called out and waved. Serious was baffled slightly by the language that was spoken but decided he would get over it. Sausuke told the guards that they needed to see the Hokage immediately and the others were with them. With that the shinobi led the way to the Hokage building. The two ANBU standing outside the door recognized them and the urgency filling the air around them and opened the door for them. Inside sat Naruto with a large stack of completed paperwork piled next to his desk. At the sight of the people in front of him he felt his heart sink.

They wouldn't have been back this early unless something had gone very, very wrong. He noticed the foreign man and child and had them sit down. They all looked like they were about to fall asleep on their feet. "What happened?" He did not go through the whole, 'mission debriefing' speech like he was technically supposed to. No, this was something too personal for that. Together Sakura and Sausuke told him everything that had happened, including who the strange man was and where the child had come from. When they had finished he nodded and turned to one of the ANBU inside the room. "Go get Uchiha Itachi and bring him here." The ANBU nodded ever so slightly before disappearing. Not much later said shinobi came in. He looked questioningly at his younger brother than to the Hokage with a small bow. "Yes Naruto-sama?" "Please take your niece and nephew home. They are exhausted. Also, this is Potter Haru. He is the son of Sakura-chan's aunt and uncle that were killed. You can get the rest of the details later but for now they need their rest." "Of course." He bowed and then touched Koru on the shoulder. She jumped to attention. She had obviously been literally asleep on her feet. Then she noticed her surroundings and followed her uncle out of the office without a word.

After they were gone Naruto refocused on the man before him. "I need to figure out where to put you. Do you want to stay in the Uchiha compound and is that alright with everyone here?" at the affirmative given by all present he moved to the next issue. "Sakura-chan, what is the status of Kei and Haru?" "They both seem alright apart from the scar they both have across their foreheads. I would like you to take a look at it though. The scar on Haru's head seems to have some kind of seal on it as well but I'm not very good with them. I managed to heal them both but the scar is going to be prominent for the rest of their lives. Also, we need to watch Kei carefully. The spell that hit them was supposed to kill them but it didn't and when they got hit Kei's sharingan activated. His eyes are too underdeveloped though so I had to stop the chakra flow to them for a moment to stop it. It shouldn't cause any lasting damage but we need to watch him."

Naruto was shocked but agreed with Sakura's decision nonetheless. It was risky to cut off any chakra point in one so young, that was why children didn't start training to become shinobi until seven, but if the sharingan had remained active it could have blinded him within minutes. Then he turned to Black and licked his lips hesitantly. He was horrible at English but he had best try. "Come and ano, see me when you are, rested Black-san. Dismissed." Sakura tiredly led the way back to the Uchiha compound. When they arrived. Itachi was sitting in the living room waiting for them with Mina. They were discussing everything that had happened and stopped abruptly when they entered. "Tomorrow Aniki" mumbled Sausuke and with that he and Sakura headed towards their bedroom leaving Serious feeling extremely awkward. Itachi turned to him and spoke in heavily accented English. "Come. We have more than enough guest rooms. We can talk more tomorrow." He led the foreign man back to one of the bedrooms and as he was about to leave he heard the man speak. "Who are you?" "I'm Sausuke's older brother Uchiha, Itachi. And yourself?" "Ser- Black, Serious." He ended his statement with a yawn and inched towards the bed. Itachi started to leave and stuck his head back in. "The bathroom is that door right there. Sleep as long as you want." With that he left Serious to himself.

The wizard put his hands over his eyes. He was so tired but his two best friends were dead, betrayed by his other best friend. He felt sorry for Lupin. The man would be left to deal with his furry little problem on top of the deaths and disappearance of his closest friends. He smiled but it faded quickly. He was just glad that Harry was safe. As he lay in bed he thought back to when the realization of Peter's betrayal had hit him all at once. Right after Sausuke had gone off a kind of laughter of insanity tore itself from him. His mind had shattered completely so that when the wizards arrived what felt like an eternity later he could do nothing more than stand there and laugh, even when they accused him of handing Lily and James over to Voldemort. If it had not been for Sausuke he would probably in Azakaban by now. He shuttered and his last thoughts were, why did life have to be so cruel.

When he awoke next he found it was in the afternoon. He got up and found some clothes laying out for him on the bed. He went into the bathroom to shower and when he was done put on the clothes. They were comfortable although they felt strange as he was so used to the wizards robes. He exited his room and found Sausuke and Sakura gone. Itachi was in the kitchen fixing some breakfast when he came in. "Ah! Black-san, would you like some food? You must be hungry." At that momenr two identical girls with black hair tore through the kitchen. "Eva, Kana, this is Black, Serious. He's going to stay with us from now on as well as your cousin. You can go see him later but for now can you go get some tea?" "Okay Tou-kun!" "My daughters, Eva and Kana."

The table was ready for breakfast shortly after they returned and they all sat down to enjoy. While the two girls chatted happily to each other Serious noticed something odd. Itachi would pick up a cup and stare at its contents for a full thirty seconds and slosh its contents before taking a careful sip. "Everything alright?" The eldest Uchiha seemed to come out of a trance and looked up. "Yeah. I just have really bad eyesight. It wasn't always this bad but due to some bad choices my eyes are very sensitive to light and unfortunately can't always distinguish colors. After breakfast I'll take you to see the Hokage." Sensing the eldest Uchiha's reluctance to talk about it he let the subject drop. "Where are Sakura and Sausuke?" "Sakura-chan is working at the hospital and my little brother is training with Koru-chan." Here his chest swelled with pride. "She's doing so well. At this rate she'll gain her sharingan soon. I think she's supposed to graduate next year from the academy. Three years early."

Serious found his mind full of questions. "But isn't she only nine?" Itachi nodded. "Here, you start at the academy at about seven and usually graduate at thirteen but if you are ready you graduate early. I myself was called a prodigy of my clan. I graduated at eight and joined ANBU at fifteen. But in the end I made some stupid decisions. Still I managed to clean up my life pretty well."

When breakfast was over Itachi led the man to the large building. As they went Serious noticed that a majority of the people acted in one of two ways towards Itachi. They either waved and smiled happily, or gave him a dark, distrusting look. This puzzled Serious to no end. Itachi was one big enigma wrapped in a puzzle. Now that he was more awake he could appreciate the village's beauty and charm. Occasionally he would ask his guide for the translation of a sign or name and he would tell him. After about the fifth time he frowned and spoke. "While I don't mind the questions it would be best if you could learn the language. We'll mention it to Naruto-sama."

The meeting with the blond boy went extremely well. It was decided that Serious would stay in one of the houses on the Uchiha land along with Haru. That was another thing, Harry's name would officially now be known as Haru James Potter Uchiha. This was to keep people from asking quite as many questions and help him fit in a little more. Serious agreed as long as he kept the name Potter in his name. It was also agreed that Haru would enter the shinobi academy when he was old enough and then when he graduated would be apprenticed to a higher jounin. That way when he came of age and received the letter to Hogwarts he would still be able to go. When Serious was about to leave the Hokage in peace a blur of blond burst through the door and rushed through the room to the Hokage.

When the blur slowed down enough so it was distinguishable they saw a boy about the same age as Kuroten with long blond hair and startlingly white eyes. When he saw Itachi he turned to him. "Uchiha-san, where is Koruten –chan?" The elder man smiled. "She's training with her father today but she should be done by the time we get back. Come with us." "Okay thank you Uchiha-san." All three made to leave when Naruto called out. "Behave and go knock Koru-chan off her feet." Serious was quite confused by this point so he asked Itachi what had happened. "Ah. Taji-kun is Naruto-sama's son and he has a crush on Koru-chan. He wanted to know where she was earlier so I told him to come with us and he could see her. Why don't you try that spell that Naruto-sama gave you." The Hokage had dug through the old archives and found a single ancient spell book with a language charm in it. Serious nodded in agreement.

They entered the large house and Serious withdrew his wand after turning to the language charm. It had to be cast on a piece of jewelry or something of the sorts so in the end he used it on an earring that he then put on. That had been one of the things he had done to annoy and torture his parents, piercing his ears the summer of his fourth year. He turned to a curiously watching Itachi and opened his mouth rolling his tongue around before he spoke. When he did the foreign language tumbled from his lips. "That certainly makes things easier." A moment later Sausuke came in and sat down. "So how'd you're meeting go? I heard you found a language spell."

That evening Serious stood over the crib that held his godson. He couldn't help feel that despite everything, the little child and himself were extremely lucky that they had a safe home to return to each day. He knew that their life could only get better from there and he honestly hoped that the others were safe from Voldemort. Harry shifted in his restful sleep making his hair shift revealing the lightning shaped scar. Thus, people all over the world were toasting with a single name on their lips. "To Harry Potter."

**To be continued...**

**Okay people let's get some things straight... I NEED ideas for Ancient Exorcists and my other stories!**

**There. Now I want to take a moment to thank all of my loyal readerfs and fans. So...**

**THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't really have much to say right now but I am glad to see that so many people have read this and people like the story so far. Again I haven't really had a chance to check this so there will probably be grammer and spelling mistakes but when I get the chance I will go back and fix them. Also, I won't usually do this but, I think this chapter will be dedicated to ArrancarMaiden for her review. The disclaimer is in Chapter 1 so I guess it's on with the story. **

Life Goes On

The years that followed were mostly peaceful for the village of Konoha apart from the minor, usual disturbances. After a time a young ten-almost-eleven year old boy sat crouched in a tree next to his cousin, Uchiha Kei. Haru James Potter Uchiha watched intently for their target. It was Kei that saw her first. "There!" He pointed from their hiding spot to a seventeen year old girl with long black hair that almost looked red in the sunlight and thick, deep scarlet eyes. She shook her head in amusement at the comment of the equally tall and aged boy with unusual waist length blond hair tied back in a loose pony tail. In contrast to her dark ruby black eyes, his were pure milky white, almost violet. He was wearing a fish net shirt with a jounin vest and standard shinobi pants. The girl wore her hair pulled into a ponytail that looped her hair around so it fell to about her hip, instead of touching ground as it did when it was let down, and a grey tank top with the Uchiha fan splayed across the back with dark blue sleeves that reached from her fingers to just below her shoulders. Along with the shirt she also wore black shinobi pants over heel-less soft sandals.

As the two recently made jounin approached they held hands until they veered away from the spot where the two younger academy students had set up the trap. They walked into a more secluded part of the park area followed by the two younger, attempting to find out what their older sister/cousin was doing. They lost sight of them for only a moment due to the trees but quickly caught sight of them again. The two were extremely close to each other now and although they weren't talking they seemed to be speaking to each other. Of course, the two young boys couldn't know that.

They realized what was about to happen only a few milliseconds before it happened and Haru yanked his cousin's collar to get his attention and to tell him they should leave causing him to fall, almost. He steadied himself but seemed to get the message and both started to go back the way they had come but they got no more than a few feet when both found themselves caught in ropes. Both elder shinobi were staring at them. "Better luck next time, Otouto, Itoko." As she cut the ropes snaring them the two dopple ganger jounin waved and disappeared. Looking extremely amused at the whole situation she spoke. "Oh yeah. Tou-kun wants to see you two and no your not in trouble. He just got back from a mission with Kaa-chan. They're at the Hokage office." "Thanks Onee-chan. Let's go Kei-kun!" With that both leaped off towards the building.

Once they were gone Koruten leaned her head on the boy's, Taji's, shoulder. "Are you okay Koru-chan?" "Yeah. I just wonder what Kei-kun is going to do at that school. He won't know anyone there and he can't really use the techniques he already knows. Not to mention wizards don't exactly have the best opinion of shinobi." He put his hand on top of her head. "Congratulations, you've officially said the understatement of the year." Both chuckled at that but then his face settled. "But it really is annoying. They can't even seem to get their facts straight." Before they got much further an ANBU appeared. "Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama wishes to see you." Then they disappeared in a puff of smoke and swirling leaves. Both jounin shared a look before following suit and heading towards the building

When they arrived they found the previously called younger boys sitting in chairs with Haru's godfather and Sausuke and Sakura Uchiha. "You called Naruto-sama?" "Tou-sama" "Yes. Kei-kun, Haru-kun, Black –san, you may leave." There was a moment of quietness while the three aforementioned people left than the short haired blonde started again. "Koruten-chan, Taji-kun, you will be assigned a mission to go to the English Ministry of magic. There is a celebration being held and the Minister has invited important political diplomats from around the world. I myself recieved an invitation however I have chosen Lady Tsunade to go in my stead. I think she would be well suited for the position." There was an undeniable twinkle in his eyes at the chaos he knew would occur. "I would like the two of you to accompany her while she is serving as ambassador and then, if everything goes well, perhaps the headmaster would allow the two of you to visit the school while Haru and Kei are there. You will be going as ANBU. I have not told him which ANBU will be going and I would like it to stay that way as long as possible. I want monthly reports. Meet here at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Dismissed." With that he handed them each a mission details scroll, finalizing the deal.

The next morning at the appointed time Koruten stood, in her full ANBU regalia, complete with her porcelain mask in the shape of a cobra face, in front of the Hokage's desk. Her mask was hanging from a loop at her hip while she pulled her hair up into a large bun on the back of her head. her partner for the mission entered through the window just as she finished and slipped on her mask. She glared at him. He was late by almost five minutes. Despite the fact that she was wearing a mask he could feel the full force of the infamous Uchiha glare directed at him making him give her plenty of space. Not a moment after he had slipped his fox mask, identical to the one his father had worn apart from the different colored lines, on the door opened and Serious, Haru, and Kei came in. Along with Haru's letter, Kei had also received one and had readily agreed to go with his cousin. At first they had been puzzled as to how the wizards could've picked up anything at all from Kei but Serious explained that there was a section of the ministry soley devoted to scanning newborn children and if they had magic they were put on the list for Hogwarts. It was deduced that they had registered the young Uchiha as he was so little when he had visited England all those years ago. Then the letters would address themselves to the proper person when the time came.

The elder man looked curiously at the masks the two wore before shifting his eyes to the man in front of him. All in all Serious Black was quite happy with how his life had turned out. Harry, or Haru, had grown steadily and had flourished far better than any one could have hoped while Serious himself had also had his life turned in a happy direction. Not long after he and the boy who lived had arrived he had managed to take a job making weapons and tools. It was something he ended up enjoying immensely as it meant he got to work with his hands and who wouldn't want to be the first person to handle the various weapons of the shinobi trade? In adition to becoming a stable, working civilian he had also managed to learn the language. The charm the Hokage had found for him the first day worked well for short periods of time but it wore off every month or so. Needless to say it had been extremely convenient being able to speak it properly. He glanced over at his god son as he stood happily awaiting what the Hokage had to say. Seeing him so strong and full of, as the rather humerous and ubnoxious green beast of Konoha would say, youthful energy; he could not help but wonder what would have happened if the boy had gone to live with his muggle relatives.

He mentally shuttered. He had met them before and it was something a kin to meeting the polar opposite of his own parents. It was actually quite ironic. He refocused on the situation at hand and again his eyes slid to the two masked ANBU. He had grown used to the strange shinobi ways and the elite among them were no different. That's not to say that at first he had panicked as they had looked just a little too much like Death Eaters for his liking. Haru waved to the two happily before he too shifted his gaze. Kei on the other hand stared fixedly at them for a full minute before he had to focus on what the Hokage was saying.

"Good, you both made it okay. I'll be sending Tsunade-baachan along in a day. Do you have the… portkey?" The eldest wizard held up a heavy gold necklace in the shape of a lion. "It will activate when you push a burst of chakra through it. Everyone that is using it has to touch it with at least a finger. Someone from Hogwarts will be there to meet you His name is Hagrid. He's a big friend, you can't miss him. Be good Kei, Haru and have fun at school." He touseled the boy's hair and hugged them before handing him the necklace and stepping back. The Hokage turned to them. "Do your best Cobra-chan, Fox-kun. Oh and Kei-kun, Haru-kun, I'm under orders from Sakura-chan to tell you this. Feel free to write often and stay out of trouble. I'm also under orders from Teme to tell you this. Give 'em hell." With that the two ANBU reached out for a part of the necklace and all four sent a small burst of chakra through it. The moment they did they were wrenched from the ground and spinning very fast. Haru held tightly to the necklace with his eyes shut.

When they hit the ground a moment or two later Kei was clutching at his eyes and hissing quietly. "Kei-itoko, what's wrong?" "I tried to look at the magic with my sharingan. There were so many colors and than... it hurts." He hissed again in pain. The ANBU with the cobra mask gently but firmly sat him up and pulled his hands from his eyes. She set her hands on either side of his head and pushed some soothing chakra into him. He calmed with in a few seconds and blinked at the ANBU. Before he could say anything the ANBU with the fox mask tapped his partner on the shoulder and indicated a large man in a giant brown coat. He was easily twice as tall as your average man but he had a happy glint in his small beetle black eyes. She nodded and they all walked towards him.

He looked mildly surprised when they stopped in front of him but he asked anyway. "Are you Harry Potter and Kei Uchiha?" They winced at the horrible mispronunciation of the name but they both nodded. "The name's Rubeus Hagrid I'll be taken you to get your things. I don't know who you are." The two Anbu glanced down at the two boys before the blond one spoke quietly. "We are here to simply learn what your world has to teach us and then take it back to our home. No one has come here from the hidden continent in so long." Hagrid shot them a curious look but nodded his shaggy head uncertainly anyway. When the arch opened in the wall the two younger boys stood shocked and excited.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley. This is where we'll get all you're things. Got your letters? Okay then. First stop, Gringotts." As they walked through the street the two ANBU received many strange looks but they ignored them in favor of examining each shop as they went by. It was all fascinating.

Then they arrived at the giant white marble building with goblin flanked doors. The little creatures were some of the strangest and they had a kind of sharp inteligence that was greatly resembling that of a shinobi. The creatures' eyes followed the foreign strangers as they passed and were extremely disagreeable to their masks but didn't say anything. Haru tapped Hagrid's sleeve. "What are those?" He pointed to the little creatures. "Those are goblins. You best be careful around them too. They don't trust wizards much you see. They can be right tricky." He took them to the front desk and handed over a key to Harry's vault. From there the two boys were taken down to a large vault leaving the two ANBU in the lobby. When they returned Kei handed over two money bags they had gotten for the ANBU. Kei just could not shake the feeling that they knew the two ANBU well but he couldn't place it. It was driving him crazy. Although admittedly the various shops that they visited to get their school supplies throughout the day did do a very good job of distracting them. Only once it was time to get their wands did the two mysterious shinobi leave his mind completely.

Hagrid had gone in with them while the two ANBU opted to stay outside and observe the people. As the two younger boys observed their surroundings with careful eyes that missed nothing they somehow failed to notice the arrival of the shop keeper, Mr. Olivander. The wispy little man nodded to Hagrid before speaking. "Hello. I am Mr. Olivander. Good to see you Rubeus. Welcome to my shop, all of you. Now let's start with you boy." He indicated Harry and he stepped forward. "Gracious my boy! You are Harry Potter! I thought it must be about time. I remember your parents' wands well. Lovely work if I do say so my self. Now which is your wand arm?" After being measured with a tape measure, that moved of its own accord, the wand waving began. As he waved them one after another they caused varying levels of damage, from the flowerpot disappearing spilling the dark soil all over the floor to cracking the windows until he picked up one and it gave him a warm feeling. A soft wind blew around him carrying a slight smell of a fire.

After Olivander told them of the curious nature of his wand, it was Kei's turn. He, like his cousin, waved wand after wand but he left far more destruction in his wake. One attempt, for instance, actually set the counter on fire while another just plain exploded in his hand. After a while Olivander handed him a particularly long one. The moment his hand made contact with the wood a crackling blue serpent exploded from the end and circled around him, lighting up his long hair and green, almost black eyes. Then it hissed softly and touched his brow with its nose before disappearing, creating a sort of reverse chidori effect. "That is very interesting my dear boy. I only sell wands with three different cores but that was an experimental wand I created in my youth. Thirteen inches, cherry tree wood, very supple with an eastern fire snake fang core. I hadn't meant for anyone to try this wand. It has been rather combustible and violent in its reactions but that is indeed your wand." After paying for the wands the three wizards left the shop. "Now that ya got everything, there's one thing left. I was gonna get ya some owls so you could send letters. You can take your pick."

They took their time picking their birds carefully. In the end Haru, or Harry as he would now be called, picked a pretty white bird with black speckles all over her while Kei picked a large, sleek black owl with a curiously shaped white patch on its chest. The bird clicked its beak at the boy that was soon to be it owner and let out a soft hoot as though introducing itself. After both birds were paid for they all made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for the evening. Before he left them Hagrid handed them each an envelope with a train ticket for them to use when they got up the next morning. He also mentioned that they should come see him once term had started.

After the giant of a man had left Kei immediately turned to the two ANBU. "Who are you and why do I know you?" The ANBU with black hair just stared down at him in the cobra mask as though taunting him. "Of course I know the rules but I know you two!" He grumbled to himself before going up to the room he was sharing with Haru for the night leaving the other two to go to the other room that had been rented.

When they had both placed numerous wards and alarms around the room they were staying in Koruten removed her cobra mask and set it on the desk before removing her armour and weapons piece by piece. Next she picked her pajamas out of her bag before claiming the shower. As she went about her business she mentally congratulated herself on hiding her chakra signature so well that her own brother couldn't recognize her. After her warm shower she changed and sat on her bed brushing her hair while her partner, Taji, had his own shower. When he came out toweling his own hair off she sat under the covers with a book she'd brought from home. She had just put it down when Taji sat on the edge of her bed.

"What's that?" "Hm? Oh. That's a book Kaa-san gave me on some advanced healing jutsus. I could always use a few more of those." "I don't know. You did a pretty good job when I took those katanas through the stomach. And I have to say that hurt like hell." To prove his point he clenched his stomach muscles so the large scars on his back and torso were quite visible. She ran a finger across it lightly making his breath hitch. "Yeah. If I knew what I did now though it wouldn't have scarred as badly." He tried to look indignant at the comment, as scars were something like badges of experience in the ninja world, but failed miserably with his long blond hair swinging in front of his face. She laughed.

"Oh Taji. You are truly something else entirely." With that she kissed him lightly and curled up in bed. After a moment he kissed her forehead and gave her a whispered good night before quickly falling asleep himself.

The next morning Kei was the first to rise due to the hand on his shoulder. He tried to bring the person down but his hand was caught. He was held stationary for a moment before his sleep weighted mind caught up with his adrenaline filled body. He was staring into the white cobra face of porcelain. "Geez okay I'm up! I'm up! Thanks for waking me up but does it have to be so early?" The effeminate figure in the cobra mask stood back and nodded before leaving the room. Kei pushed himself up and looked over to his cousin who was passed out fast asleep. He gave the boy a push and tried to get the other boy to awaken. He pushed and shoved until he opened his eyes a fraction of an inch in reflex. That was what he had been waiting for. He activated his sharingan and made him feel as though he was being thrust into a sea of ice cold water. Though it was only an illusion it was enough to wake the other boy.

"What the hell was that for?" "You wouldn't wake up so I got creative. It's time to go by the way." He snickered at his cousins muttered curses as he turned to get dressed. When they made it downstairs they were met by the two ANBU. It was a short journey to the train station where they had no problem finding the barrier. It was something a kin to finding an elephant in a small store room, that is to say, it was so obvious it was ridiculous. It didn't quite feel like normal chakra though. The ANBU of the group, henged to appear to have basic common features, found the situation quite amusing but the genin level cousins were incensed. "You can't be serious." Kei spoke in a flat dead pan. "_That_ is suppose to be hidden?" Haru nodded skeptically. Even though he didn't quite have the knack for sensing chakra like his cousins he could still feel the blaringly obvious stream of unbridled, bound chakra.

As they stood there a large family of people with flaming red hair maneuvered heavily laden trolleys of trunks and cages, as well as children, around the barrier. A little girl of the group was crying and the twins of the group were trying to cheer her up. Although what they were saying was lost on them, their body movement said they were a family of wizard children. While they watched, the people ran straight at the barrier and disappeared. Despite being able to sense the barrier from literally several miles away, it was still rather disconcerting to see someone simply disappear without the explanation of smoke or the release of chakra. The feelings of discomfort must have shone on the younger two's faces because the woman smiled kindly at them and gestured for them to come closer.

"First time at Hogwarts dears?" Kei bowed slightly as he replied. "Yes ma'am. The way you simply run at the wall is, well..." He glanced sideways at his cousin for the right word. "Strange." "Yes well it is a little different at first I suppose. You can follow Ron. It's his first time as well." She indicated the gangly looking boy covered in freckles and with the look of someone that had done little to none hard work. He gulped but resolutely grabbed his trolley and took off screaming towards the wall. Just before there should have been a crash he too disappeared in that unnatural way.

"There now. No trouble at all. Well I do hope to see you again." And with that she too hurried off into through the barrier to the Hogwarts platform. The cousins shared a look before grabbing their trollies and racing at the barrier a few seconds apart releasing a cry of joy at the speed as they went. The two smiling ANBU shook their head before joining them.

The first thing Koruten noticed when they reached the wizard platform was that the henge both she and her long time team mate had used had been dispelled. She could only speculate it had to do with the barrier. The next was that there was a great many people currently packed into the station and that put her on edge. The frightened looked her companion and herself were recieving weren't exactly helping her case of nerves either. Glancing at the fox ANBU she could see he was playing with the end of his blonde hair, a tell tale sign he was nervous. The next she noticed was that the two boys she had grown up with were standing a few feet away from them trying to examine everything at once.

When they had gotten through Kei and Haru had moved out of the way and attempted to get a basic layout of the structure they were currently in. The ANBU accompanying them came up behind them and after being sure that they had everything the younger two of the group hefted their trunks and prepared to leave the last familiar thing they would see for the next nine months.

"Goodbye and arigatou for bringing us." Haru bowed a little and the two nodded but Kei sent them a scrutinizing look before sighing and shaking his head. "Yeah and make sure you tell everyone back home to write. Oh and make sure to tell my sister that I'm going to miss her." He said this last part quietly but it elicited a laugh from the cobra masked shinobi. And with that quiet laugh ringing in their ears the two boys climbed aboard the scarlet steam engine puffing smoke serenely.

**Well that's it for Chapter two. My muse is hungry. A hungry muse means writers block. The muse eats reviews. Feed the muse. See you people!**

**MAA**


End file.
